mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
TVN (Poland)
TVN is Polish commercial television network owned by Discovery Networks Poland. The channel broadcasts news, entertainment, reality-shows, lifestyle, game-shows, talk shows, movies and series programmings. History Established in 1995, it had a license to broadcast a supra-regional program in southern Poland. She became famous for importing TVP star Krzysztof Ibisz in 1996. The TV information program Wisła Fakty was hosted by the later TVN 24 presenter and, at one time, the presenter of the TV Puls and Fakty TVN events - Bogdan Rymanowski. The latter conducted the last edition before the start of the nationwide program. On October 3, 1997, together with TVN, the company launched a nationwide TV channel under this name. Wisła TV was transformed that day into TVN Południe. From here, the Southern regional service "Fakty Południe" was broadcast. It was one of the four regional stations of the newly-created TVN. They were emitted at various times, most often in the afternoon. They survived over two years, until May 2000, when local branches practically lost their functions, due to the emergence of new branches, in which the program could not be disconnected. The seat, throughout its existence, was located in Krakow, at ul. Colonel. Dąbka 2. In March 1997 TVN obtained permission from Krajowa Rada Radiofonii i Telewizji to broadcast in central and northern parts of Poland. A few months later TVN merged with Telewizja Wisła, which had a license to broadcast in southern Poland. The channel was launched as TV Nowa on 3 October 1997. During the first four years the network was run by its founder Mariusz Walter. In 2001 Piotr Walter became Chief Executive Officer, replacing his father. In 2004 TVN was available in 86% of Polish households. Since 2004 TVN has been listed on the Warsaw Stock Exchange. On 29 April 2004 TVN launched TVN International, an entertainment and news channel for Polish viewers living abroad. In 2005 TVN acquired rights to organise and broadcast Sopot International Song Festival until 2010. In 2006 TVN launched its high definition version, TVN HD, which was first HD programmed broadcast from Poland. TVN is a supporter of the Hybrid Broadcast Broadband TV (HbbTV) initiative that is promoting and establishing an open European standard for hybrid set-top boxes for the reception of broadcast TV and broadband multimedia applications with a single user interface, and conducted the first tests of HbbTV services in Poland in March 2012. On 16 March 2015, TVN announced a sale of a 52.7% controlling stake to the U.S. broadcaster Scripps Networks Interactive for €584 million, subject to regulatory approval. In July 2015, SNI bought out the remaining owners for €584 million. SNI was, in turn, acquired by Discovery Communications (now Discovery Inc.) for US$14.6 billion, in a sale completed 6 March 2018. Programming * Na Wspólnej * Ukryta prawda * Diagnoza * Szkoła * Szpital * 19+ * Agent – Gwiazdy * Ameryka Express * Dom marzeń * Drzewo marzeń * Kuchenne rewolucje * Mam talent! * Mango * MasterChef * MasterChef Junior * Milionerzy * Moc Magii * Projekt Lady * Pułapka * Ślub od pierwszego wejrzenia * Dzień Dobry TVN * Dzień Dobry Wakacje * Efekt Domina * Kobieta na krańcu świata * Kuba Wojewódzki * Sekrety lekarzy * Żony Hollywood * 36,6°C * Fakty * Sport * Pogoda * Uwaga! * Superwizjer Logos Wisła (1995-1997).png|First logo (1995-1997) TVN (1997-.n.v.).png|Current logo (1997-present) TVN HD (2007-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2007-present) External links * Official website Category:Television channels in Poland Category:Poland Category:Launched in 1995 Category:Discovery Networks Poland